Almost Gone
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Henry & Natalie. I might leave it as a one-shot or continue it. Please read and reveiw with some feedback!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." Dan Goodman said, smiling tightly at Henry and shaking hands with him.

"Hey." Henry nervously murmured.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to come…you didn't. I just, I thought maybe you'd want..maybe you'd want to know." Dan said.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad you told me. Of course I came. I mean….she was…really important to me." Henry replied.

"Yeah, she loved you a lot." Guilt slapped Henry in the face when Dan said that.

"What happened with you two?" He asked. Henry gulped, well he could say

"_**Well she was partying too much and I was a pothead, and she had a pregnancy scare with some douchy sleazebag, and fucked him, and then I called her a whore and a slut and she slapped me and called me a worthless selfish bastard, and then I called a stupid, insecure, desperate slut and then we never spoke again."**_

But somehow he managed to sum it up with

"It just didn't work out." Dan nodded.

"Well….she's asleep but uh, you can go in." He replied.

"Thanks." Henry muttered, opening the hospital room door and walking in. There she was. 3 years had gone by.

They were now sophomores in college, both at Yale. And after 3 years of worrying about her trying to kill herself she finally did it. Luckily it hadn't worked. But knowing that even after their awful breakup, that she had been so close to being taken away from him forever made Henry upset. She was asleep, head into her pillow, dark curls spewing out.

He hadn't seen her in about 4 months. Ever since their fight. Henry pulled up a chair and just sat next to her. A good 10 minutes went by when Natalie groaned,

"Dad, can you hand me my water bottle?" She murmured. Henry smiled lightly, and took the Poland Spring bottle off of the nightstand and placed it in her held out hand.

"Here." He whispered.

"Tha…" Natalie cut herself off, realizing the voice wasn't her Dad's and whipped over. She glared at him.

"What the hell?" She muttered, drinking from the water bottle.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I…came to…visit you."

"Why?" She shot out.

"B..because…I wanted to see how you were."

"Dandy." Natalie spat. "I'm wonderful."

"I can see that." Henry said. Natalie furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Why did you want to see how I am?" Henry sighed.

"Because I heard you were in such dandy shape. I just…I just wanted to see you. I thought maybe you'd like to see…."

"Why would I want to see someone in the midst of all of this who called me…"

"I'm sorry for saying all of that stuff to you, Natal…."

"Don't apologize for things you're not really sorry for. You don't have to, just because I'm in a hospital bed." Natalie cried.

"That's not why I'm apologizing. I really am sorry, alright? I didn't mean any of it. Okay? I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Henry sighed.

"I'm not apologizing because I feel bad…but I do feel bad. If I had…"

"Don't even try to act like there was something you could have done to stop this Henry. We haven't spoken in months. Me doing this has nothing to do with you." Natalie muttered.

"Well what does it have to do with?" Henry asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"That's none of your…"

"Please? I'm not trying to get up in your business, but…I mean..c'mon…."

"I'm not telling you." Henry immediately felt hurt.

"Okay." He said.

"Cuts feel any better?" He asked, pointing to her sliced up wrists. Natalie blushed.

"A little." Henry nodded.

"I've been clean for 2 months." Natalie whispered. Henry met her gaze. "I haven't taken, or drunken, or smoked anything." She added quietly. Henry gave her a small smile.

"That's good. I'm proud of you."

"How's school?" Natalie asked and Henry avoided letting his happiness show on the outside. She didn't hate him.

"It's alright…you know." He answered dumbly. "I really am sorry." He said. "For that night, and everything I said. You didn't deserve it."

"I had sex with another guy and thought I was pregnant – I totally deserved it." Natalie argued. Henry sighed.

"We all make mistakes. And… I wasn't a great boyfriend. I don't think I ever really made you realize how important you were to me..I mean if you knew, you wouldn't have done this…"

"Henry, look. My life's hard right now. I just don't want to live it anymore. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it. It has nothing to do with you."

"Hey! You are worth it." Henry moved and sat down on the bed, leaning over her a little bit.

"Don't put yourself down like that…"

"And don't blame yourself for the shit I do." Natalie argued.

"That's fair." Henry replied. Natalie smiled and for the next 20 minutes or so they just talked.

"Alright..uh…I have class in a little while." Henry said awkwardly.

"Oh. That's fine." Henry stood up and slipped on his jacket. "Thanks for coming." Natalie murmured.

"Yeah. No problem. Wanted to make sure you'll be okay." Natalie sighed.

"No guarantees." She whispered. Henry smiled grimly.

"I think I'll come back tomorrow, if that's okay." Natalie's face lit up but she asked

"Why?" Henry replied

"It's nice to talk to you again. And it must suck just sitting here all day..only your Dad to talk to." He teased. Natalie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry too. For everything." She said. Henry nodded and touched her shoulder,

"See you tomorrow."

**Alright should I just leave it as a sucky one shot or continue? And if I continue should I just make it a series of one-shots or follow the storyline I already have planned out? It's not very strong but when I start writing I think it will get better. **

**Please review and tell me what you think I should do!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. I brought Wing Pow." Henry said, walking into Natalie's hospital room the next day. She bit her lip. "You're dad said you weren't going for the hospital food, and that you haven't eaten in forever so…."

Wing Pow was one of the many Chinese restaurants near campus. They ate their on their first night in town. He pulled up a chair and began emptying the bag of food out onto the nightstand.

"You okay?" He asked. Natalie nodded. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked, smiling. Natalie grinned.

"No." She replied.

"I was just thinking about how I haven't eaten this crap in forever, right when I was on my way here so I figured what the hell." Natalie just smiled.

"You're the only one of my friends who has come. To visit me." She said quietly. Henry looked up at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Do they know?" He asked. Natalie nodded.

"Well, uh. I mean, it's a touchy topic, you know? Maybe they just wouldn't know…what to say or what to do. I..I mean..you know?" He attempted. Natalie nodded.

"You'd just think that they'd…write on my facebook wall or text me or…I don't know." Henry handed her the coke he had gotten her.

"Well maybe they're fun people to study or hang out or go to the movies with, but maybe they're just not too great friends."

"Maybe I'm not either." Natalie suggested.

"You are. And you keep promises. Which is why I want you to make one to me." Henry said,

"What?" Natalie asked.

"I want you to promise me, that you're never going to try this again." Natalie just looked at him.

"C'mon." He begged.

"No."

"NO! Natalie why wouldn't you…"

"Because maybe second time's the charm." She muttered.

"Natalie! How could you even….how could you…you'd do that, really again to your dad, to me…"

"I didn't do ANYTHING to you Henry. I'm not making you come here. You don't have to be here." Natalie spat out. Henry sighed and reached for her hand,

"Well I'm not going to be able to win you back if I'm not here. So yeah I do have to be here." He said gently. He ran his thumb along the side of her hand. Natalie just stared into space and said,

"Well you're not going to win me back yelling at me like that."

"You're right." Henry replied, moving his chair closer.

"I'm sorry." Natalie felt his warm hand touch her shoulder, and he moved in closer, resting his face gently against her cheek and he whispered

"I really am. I'm sorry. I care about you so much. And if you do this again…it'll kill me Nat. Knowing I let it happen twice."

"But this isn't your fault." Natalie replied. Henry kissed her cheek,

"It's not your responsibility."

"Well if it happens again…I'm saying right now that I'm making it my responsibility." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"No good boyfrie…"

"Boyfriend!" Natalie exclaimed. Henry grinned,

"What you really going to make me ask? Natalie will you be…"

"No."

"No!"

"My Dad wants to send me to some two month long suicide rehab hospital bullshit after my 2 weeks here are done. No visitors, no phone calls….how would you expect a relationship to work?" She asked.

"Well…I could write you really romantic love letters." Henry replied. Natalie shook her head.

"Let's just wait until his bullshit is over. Everyday I'll have to go to stupid self esteem workshops and crap…"

"Hey." Henry held her hand, "Maybe it'll help."

"Maybe it won't." Natalie snapped.

"Well, I…fine if you don't think right now's a good time for you to..have a boyfriend. I mean, we could still be in a relationship, we could just…keep it casual? Take it super slow? Nothing too serious." Natalie looked unsurely at him. "Just enough of a relationship that allows me to come in here…and do this."

And he kissed her, square on the lips, gently and passionately all at the same time. Natalie grinned as they pulled away.

"Sound good?" Henry asked.

"Just…a relaxed relationship. No blaming yourself for things I do, no I love you, no..nothing serious. Not until I'm out of the crazy hut." Henry nodded at her.

"Fine." Henry smiled. "Yay." He said gently, kissing her again.

And he stayed there and they talked and watched movies for another four hours. Natalie couldn't believe he was staying there that long. He just held her hand, and let her vent, and talked about school, and got her food, at her beck and call.

"Natalie, I think we need….oh, hey Henry." Dan said, walking in. Natalie paused the movie and Henry let go of her hand.

"Um, would you mind, uh, giving Nat and I minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Henry got up and smiled at Natalie before he walked out. Dan waited for the door to shut and said,

"Are you two…?"

"Maybe."

"I don't think you need that right now, Natalie. Isn't he the whole reason you did this!"

"No, God dad shut up. You don't know shit!" Natalie yelled. "You're the one who brought him here the other day."

"Yeah, because I thought he'd want to know what he's done to you."

"This wasn't about him!" Natalie cried. Dan sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you. But, you're going through a lot and a relationship is not what you need right now."

"Just because Mom couldn't handle your marriage with the shit in her life it doesn't mean I can't handle a boyfriend, Dad." Natalie spat. Dan sucked in a deep breath, but restrained himself from responding.

He knew he would regret what he wanted to say.

"Leave your Mom out of this." He managed to mutter. Natalie just shook her head,

"And you leave Henry out of this."

"Natalie, you need to worry about yourself right now. Not someone else." Natalie didn't respond, just looked at the floor.

"I want to talk to you about these different rehabs I've been looking at."

"Look, you're going to make me go to one no matter what. Just pick one, I don't care." Dan sighed.

"I think you should at least have a little bit of say." He said.

"I don't care." Natalie repeated.

"Fine." Dan grunted angrily, and walked out.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked Henry. He nodded.

"I don't know why she did this. She's just going through a rough time. She needs to take care of herself, before anyone else." Dan explained and Henry nodded.

"I really think the last thing she needs right now is a boyfriend. It's nothing against you. I'm just thinking of my daughter – I almost lost her once. It's not going to happen again." Henry nodded.

"I understand, Mr. Goodman, but…I mean, we're going to take it sl…"

"Please, Henry. Whatever relationship you two are starting again, please just end it for a little while. Until she's done with treatment. Please, think about her, Henry. She doesn't need this, it won't help."

"With all due respect Mr. G, she tried this after we broke up – never while we were together. So maybe this will help…"

"Henry. Just….it's not what's best for her. You need to end things. Just until she's okay." Henry sighed.

"I can't do that." He said.

"Well, then you're going to have to leave. I won't have her surrounded by people who hurt her right now." Henry gaped at him.

"Hurt her! You keeping us apart will hurt her."

"She needs a friend right now, nothing more. Be that, that's it. For now." Henry glared at Mr. Goodman.

"Fine." Henry murmured. "Can I go back in?" He asked rudely. Dan nodded and Henry stormed back in.

"What happened?" Natalie asked, Henry sat down next to her.

"Nothing." Natalie snuggled up against him and took his hand,

"Tell me." He pulled his hand away and gently shrugged her off of him.

"What?" She asked, looking hurt.

"Take it really slow, okay? Let's just…get to know each other again." Henry said.

"We've only been apart a few months. We're the same people." Natalie replied.

"Maybe we're not. And spending a little innocent time just talking won't hurt."

"We are just talking." Natalie said, getting frustrated at him.

"No, I mean. No hand holding, no…no cuddling, no…"

"Henry we said we were going to keep it casual..hand holding isn't…" Henry interrupted her.

"Let's just watch the movie."

"Henry…would you please just ignore him like I do? He has no say in this." Natalie cried. Henry sighed.

"Forget about him." Natalie said, and kissed him gently.

"Now hold my hand and let's watch the movie."

Henry chuckled at her and took her hand, kissed her cheek and snuggled against her to finish the movie.

**Thoughts? **


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie giggled against Henry's lips as they continued kissing in the hospital room, as they had been for a good 5 minutes. They were standing next to the made bed, next to Natalie's bags because she was finally leaving.

They were interrupted by Dan walking in. They practically jumped apart and Henry muttered a

"Fuck."

"Glad to see the two of you respecting me." Dan sarcastically remarked. There was a tense silence and then Natalie said,

"Let's go." Brushing Henry's arm gently as she picked up her two bags.

"I got it." Henry said, taking them both from her. Natalie smiled and gave them to him, flashing her Dad a

"_**See how fucking sweet this kid is?"**_ look. Dan rolled his eyes angrily and walked out, the couple in tow.

"Don't worry about him." Natalie said to Henry. Henry gulped and nodded, following the Goodman's out to Dan's car and loading Natalie's stuff in the back.

Dan got in the car angrily without saying anything. Natalie put her arms around Henry's neck and kissed him.

"I'll pick you up tonight for dinner at around 6? Sound good?" He asked, she kissed him again and nodded.

"Bye." She said, smiled, kissed him one more time and got in the car to drive back to her dorm with her Dad. Natalie was lucky enough to not have a roommate, so she got home in peace, and a few of the girls in her dorm gave her quick hugs in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" They all asked, and while they seemed genuine, Natalie knew if they were, she would have heard them ask her that in person in her hospital room, because they would have been there. She resisted the urge to yell

"I JUST FUCKING TRIED TO KILL MYSELF DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY!" And just muttered,

"Yeah, thanks." She finally got in her room and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep, but woke up in time to start getting ready for dinner with Henry, before her two months in the loony bin. She opened the door when she heard a knock she heard a knock at the door and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw guy, with his back turned, and hood up.

"Whoa, chill." Henry said chuckling once he turned around. Natalie let him in.

"God you gave me a heart attack." She muttered.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Natalie said quickly.

"Alright, well, uh..you ready?" Henry asked. Natalie nodded and grabbed her purse and Henry helped her slip her jacket on.

"Good to go?" Henry asked, slipping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"No." She muttered. Henry kissed her cheek,

"Why, what's going on?"

"I just don't want to go." He nodded and let her go.

"I know. But…"

"I know, it's going to help, I know." Natalie said restlessly. "This is our last night together." She said. Henry nodded.

"Just two months." He said and kissed her gently.

"Just?" Natalie asked, as he continued kissing her.

"Mhmm….c'mon two months isn't too long. We'll be fine, I promise. And don't you worry about me, or us, because we're going to be okay – just focus on you and get…"

"Getting better." Natalie cut him off. "I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Henry asked, running his hand gently on her cheek. Natalie sighed and nodded. They had dinner, and then took a walk through the park and then Henry brought her home, in tears.

"Shh." He murmured, holding her on the couch.

"Don't go." She cried.

"I have to, and so do you. I'm sorry."

"Henry." She cried.

"I'm right here, and I'll be right here when you come home, okay? Shh. You're going to do fine. I promise." He kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back in their embrace until she calmed down. She finally did though, and kissed him gently.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I miss you already." Henry told her and she smiled.

"You said you'd write me romantic love letters. Will you?" Natalie teased, giggling softly.

"Sure." Henry whispered.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this with me." Natalie apologized.

"Hey, being with you – this is all part of the deal. When you're with someone, you're with every part of them. Good and the bad. Like that Marilyn Monroe quote." Henry replied and Natalie chuckled.

"Oh my God if one more girl posts that as her facebook status I'm going to shoot someone." Natalie cried. Henry laughed.

"If I can't handle you at your worst, than I don't deserve you at your best." He said. Natalie just smiled.

"You would kind of know Marilyn Monroe quotes." She joked.

"Shut it." He replied and kissed her. They kissed for a long time, and Natalie finally pulled away.

"You should go." She whispered. "Not that I want you to, I just…" Henry nodded, cutting her off by kissing her again.

"I'll talk to you as soon as I can, okay? Please, be good." He begged. Natalie nodded.

"Thank you, for being here." She said.

"Of course, I…I, love you. Okay? Just remember that." Natalie smiled at the familiar words coming from Henry's mouth.

"I love you too." They kissed one more time.

"Sleep tight." Henry called on his way out.

**Reviews? Just one more chapter because I'm not really liking it, lol. **


End file.
